What to Expect When You're a Demon Expecting
by TokyosPorcelainDoll
Summary: Sequel to The Most Dangerous Things Come in Small Packages. Kitsune tries to build a life for herself and her unborn baby w/o Hiei, but can she? Hiei realizes he may have made a mistake.Can they make it work? And how will the gang handle a pregnant demon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here's the sequel to The Most Dangerous Things Come in Small Packages. It continues not too far after where I left off in the one before.

Chapter One – Moving Out

It had been a couple of weeks after the team had defeated Karoshi, and things had pretty much gone back to normal. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama returned to the human world, Botan returned to the Spirit World, Kitsune and Takara stayed at Gyro's, and Hiei had returned to the demon world back on patrol.

However, Kitsune and Takara were spreading their wings. A few days before, Kitsune had informed her best friend and her mentor that she was expecting a child. Shortly afterwards, she and Takara had decided that they wanted to go to human world and try to live on their own. At first, Gyro had been against it but then, when they wouldn't give into him, he finally conceded and began to help them prepare for the transition.

Gyro had contacted one of his old friends in human world who owned an apartment complex, and paid for them to have a three bedroom, furnished apartment with a balcony. It would be perfect for their first home, but he knew they would have to find something closer to a forest. Neither was accustom to the noise of a city, and he feared there may be a couple of sleepless nights for the two.

Kitsune and Takara were both excited about moving and had packed quickly. They were now ready to say goodbye, however, Gyro was not. "You two are like my own daughters, I would have left you stay."

"Yes, but we both need to learn to live on our own. Besides, what if we find good men and get married? We can't live here forever." Kitsune said as if talking to a small child.

"Yeah, and you can come visit us and we'll come visit you! Just tell us before you visit." Takara exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but I'll miss you both." He said not meeting the two in the eye.

"AW!" The two exclaimed simultaneously. "He loves us!"

Gyro glared at the two annoyed and then whacked them in the heads with his cane. "You ungrateful brats." He mumbled.

"Ow!" Takara exclaimed, tears running down her face.

Kitsune rubbed her head and glared at the old man. "Hey Old Man! You can do that to me anymore, I'm pregnant."

"You're head doesn't affect your womb." Gyro said dryly. "Now get out of here before I lose my patience." He walked off mumbling. "Ungrateful, give them something and they walk all over you. See if I help again."

Both made a face, and then transported to the human world. They appeared in the center of the living room with a jolt. Kitsune was hit by a wave of nausea and ran in the direction she hoped the bathroom was in. Takara stared after her friend with a look of disgust. She was never having children. Pregnancy was not for her. Takara sighed and followed after her friend.

"You ok?" Takara asked. "Would you like some tea, or some crackers?"

"No." The word echoed in the toilet.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen when you're finished." And Takara went in search of the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Kitsune emerged from the bathroom. She was pale and clammy. She walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table, and laid her head on the cool surface. Takara laughed at her friend. "I'm guessing that this is a first." Kitsune nodded. "Well, here, maybe some ice water will help." She set the glass on the table. At first Kitsune ignored it. "Now, come on, I know your throat is dry after that."

Kitsune sat up and looked at her friend with tired eyes. "You're right." She said in a raspy voice. She then grabbed the glass and drank it all in one breath. She set the glass down, and breathed out. "That was good."

Takara laughed. "I figured; you drank the whole glass down in less than thirty seconds."

Kitsune joined her friend's laughing. "I was thirsty than I thought." She looked down at her stomach. "Ok you, let's get some things straight. You cannot be mean to me, ok? You can't make me sick all the time and you can't make me tired, ok? I don't have time for that. Besides, I'm bringing you into this world, isn't that enough for you to be nice to me?"

Takara was rolling with laughter by the end of her friend's speech. "Ok, now I've seen it all! I've never heard of anyone compromising with their unborn child, especially this early. Poor thing is only a few weeks old, all his body parts aren't even formed yet, and you're bossing him around. Real nice, Kitsune, real nice."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't be the same."

"I won't have to worry about it because I don't plan on getting pregnant."

"Oh yes and I planned this."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Let's go see if we can find that place where Gyro got us a job." Takara apologized, quickly changing the subject. She had made a point to never mention Hiei, or how Kitsune had gotten pregnant.

"Well, it shouldn't be hard. He said it was right across the road."

"Yeah, but you've got to remember that Gyro sucks at giving directions. Remember, when he first sent us to find Karoshi? We searched for four hours, and he said we should be right there at it."

"True, but I'm sure it won't be hard to find, I mean, it's the only demon/human owned shop around. We should sense the demon energy." Kitsune reassured her friend, hoping she was right.

Gyro had gotten them a job at a homemade remedy shop that was owned by an older married couple. The man was a human, the woman a demon. The majority of their remedies had come from the demon world with the woman. Gyro had thought it was perfect, because the couple had had three children, so they knew all the ups and downs of a demon pregnancy.

They left the apartment, and were walking down the stairs when they heard a familiar voice. "Keiko! Please!"

"No, Yusuke, you'll interrupt my studies, and I hope to graduate this May, so I can get a good job."A female voice, they assumed Keiko, said back to him.

"I won't bother you, I promise, but please, please, move in with me!"

"No, Yusuke and that's final. After I graduate, we'll talk about it." The door opened and Keiko froze. "Um, may I help you?"

Both realized that they had stopped and were eavesdropping on the couple. "Sorry, we're friends of Yusuke's and we recognized his voice." Kitsune explained quickly, glad she had hidden her ears. This human girl might have freaked.

"Oh, are you from demon world, or spirit world." She asked.

Or not. Apparently, she knew what Yusuke's job entailed. "Both." At her confused look, Kitsune continued. "We're demons, but we lived in spirit world."

Takara nodded. "But, I'm actually half human like Yusuke. Part cat demon to be exact, and Kitsune here is a fox demon."

Kitsune nodded. Yusuke peeked around the corner. "Hey guys! What are you doing in human world?"

"We live here now. We're actually on the floor above you." Takara explained.

"Oh cool, I'll have to call Kuwabara and Kurama and have them come over. I know you were sweet on Kurama." He teased Takara.

Her cheeks turned red. "Watch it. If you remember I have very sharp claws, and I could use a scratching post."

Kitsune knew what was coming; she knew he was going to say something about Hiei so she cut it off before he could say anything. "Well, we've got to go meet our employers. We'll be working at the home remedy shop across the street, and of course we're on the floor above you, apartment 407. Just come by and see us. Talk to you later!" She exclaimed and then walked away quickly, Takara following.

"Ok, what was that about? It's not like they're expecting us."

"He was going to mention Hiei, and I wasn't sure I could handle him asking, so I just had to get away."

Takara nodded understandingly. "It's ok, he seemed like he was busy anyways."

They walked out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk. Both flinched at the noise. "I forgot how noisy the human world is."

Kitsune nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get used to it." She scanned the other side of the street. "There it is. Mochizuki Remedies. Come on let's go!" She stopped at the edge of the street cars zooming past. She looked back at Takara with a nervous look on her face. "How do we get across?"

Takara laughed. "Pedestrian Crossing." She pointed to the white lines on the road. "See how the car slow down there, if we walk across they have to stop."

"But what if they don't?"

"Then we get hit by a car and they get arrested." Kitsune looked at Takara in shock. "But that rarely ever happens. So let's go." She grabbed Kitsune's hand and ran towards the pedestrian crossing.

Kitsune closed her eyes as they ran across the street; if she got hit by a car she didn't want to see it happen. Takara stopped. "Oh God, did we die?"

Takara looked at Kitsune like she was pitiful. "No, we made it across the street."

"Oh, ok! Phew, that was scary. I hate automobiles." She looked at the building ahead of her. "Well, let's go meet our new employers."

When they entered the shop, a thousand different smells assaulted them at once. Kitsune had to close her eyes and take deep breaths to get pass the nausea that hit her. Takara fanned her trying to get the smells away from her pregnant friend. What was Gyro thinking, letting a pregnant girl work at a place that smelled like this?

"We'll be with you in just a moment." Came a woman's voice from the back.

A woman with long black hair and gold eyes came around the corner. "Oh! You must be the girls Gyro sent." She shook their hands. "Aneko! Get up here! The girls Gyro sent are here!" She smiled at the girls. "My husband will be in here in a minute. By the way, I'm Kyoko." She looked at Kitsune's pale face. "Dear? Are you ok? You look like you're going to be sick." Then she gasped. "OH! You're the one that's pregnant! I'm so sorry!" She walked over to a shelf and started looking through the bottles. "AHA! Here, take a drink of this. It'll help."

Kitsune took the bottle and took a drink. It tasted awful. She made a face. How in the world could that help? But then her stomach settled suddenly. "Huh! This stuff works great!"

A man came from the back room. "Yeah, my wife took a drink of that stuff every morning from the time she found out she was pregnant until the baby was born. And because it's all natural, it will have no affect on the baby."

"Ok, I've got to ask this. How in the world did you two meet?" Takara asked curiously.

"Well, I am very aware of the other worlds, and she was here to learn more about human medicines. I saw her one day, and thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. So, I asked her out. At first she was hesitant because I was human, but then I told her I knew she was a demon and that I was fine with it so she concede. The rest is, as they say, history."

"Well, follow us and my husband and I will show you what your jobs will entail."

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring different parts of the shop and learning what remedies were used for what ailment. That night Kitsune climbed into her and smiled, she may be able to get over Hiei and have a happy life for her baby.

A/N: So, what do you think of the first chapter for the sequel? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – What Might Have Been

Kitsune and Takara were still demons, but they were quickly adapting to the ways of humans. Both had to remember to hide their ears if they answered the door, or went outside. Takara had answered the door with her ears once and had to tell the mail man she was role playing with her boyfriend. Now, every time he brought them their mail, he gave Takara a wink before leaving. Soon, she just stopped answering the door, and let Kitsune handle him.

They had gotten into their routine. One took the morning shift, and the other took the afternoon shift. They didn't have to work long. Sometimes they rotated, but majority of the time, Kitsune took the morning because she was already up with morning sickness and Takara was awful with mornings.

On weekends, the shop was closed, so they either stayed at home and watch TV, explored the city, or visited Yusuke and Keiko. Today, Takara had invited Kurama over. He had been traveling with his family but he was now home, and he was coming over. He would be their first visitor, and they were cleaning like crazy, especially Takara who was a little nervous. She had bought a radio a few days ago, and she now had it playing to keep her mind off her nervousness.

Kitsune thought Takara's antics were hilarious. She was cleaning, but not to the extent Takara was. She had never seen her friend at this way, and it was a little different. There was a song playing, and Kitsune wasn't really paying attention until the words of the chorus caught her attention.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

These words repeated over and over inside of her head. She had never heard the song before, but it was eerie to her that she would hear it the day after she had a dream about Hiei begging her to give him another chance. Her lip began to tremble, and she changed the channel, the next song upsetting her as well.

_Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long long time  
I've got a good life now I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind_

I try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been

We could sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes they might be the best days  
We will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past

So try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been

That same old look in your eyes  
It's a beautiful night  
I'm so tempted to stay  
But too much time has gone by  
We should just say goodbye  
And turn and walk away

And try not to think about  
What might have been  
'Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been

No we'll never know  
What might have been

Kitsune's tears spilled over, and regret over her and Hiei's situation washed over her. How could she not think about what might have been? She didn't even know why she was blaming herself; he was the one who had left. She glared at the radio with its sappy songs, and turned it off. She was pregnant and emotional, she didn't need any other outside stimulants. She sat on the couch and buried her face in her knees. She missed him so much.

Takara came into the living room confused. "Hey, where'd the music go?" She then saw her friend on the couch crying. "Kitsune! What's wrong?" Kitsune just shook her head, so Takara persisted. "Come on, you can tell me."

Kitsune raised her head up and looked at her friend with tearful eyes. "I just miss him. I wish he'd come back. I know I said I would never take him back, but I will, if he'd just come back, I'd give him another try."

Takara pulled her friend into her arms. "Hey, he'll come around… he's just slow. You can't blame the mentally challenged." She joked causing Kitsune to smile. "Haha, I got you to smile. Hey, how about I call Kurama and tell him to come over another night? Then you and I can rent a sappy movie, get a gallon of ice cream each, and just be lazy."

Kitsune laughed, and wiped her eyes. "No, as hard as you've worked to get this place clean, he's coming over, and you two are going to have a romantic dinner. I am going to go see that movie I've been dying to see." Takara opened her mouth to protest, but Kitsune held up her hand and cut her off. "No, I've made up my mind, and you two are going to get together, even if I have to tie you together. I'll be fine don't worry about me. Now, go get ready for your date." Takara got up and stuck her tongue out Kitsune. Kitsune laughed and shook her head at her friend.

It had been a little more than a month since he'd seen her, and he never thought he would ache so much. Hiei stared out across the lands owned by Mukuro. She came up behind him. "Hiei, as much as I enjoy having you here, I can see that you are unhappy. You miss her, and I think you made the wrong decision about leaving her behind."

Hiei sighed. "I think you're right. I should have listened to the fox when he told me to go back, I wouldn't have lost so much time. I was just too worried about being associated with humans, but I've come to realize that I am nothing if I ignore my love for her."

"Go find her. I'll find someone to take your place in the patrol." Mukuro told her friend understandingly.

Hiei nodded and quickly made his way to the borders of the human world and the demon world. There he would find Kurama and they would both get in contact with the spirit world to see Kitsune and Takara.

After the movie was over, Kitsune decided to take the longer way home through the park to give Takara and Kurama more alone time; she knew it could be dangerous, but she as a demon and could handle herself. Besides, she loved the park. Especially at night, when she could have the whole thing to herself; except for the pervs and hobos.

Kitsune had gotten halfway home when she heard footsteps; her fox ears may be hidden, but she still had her fox hearing. She speed a pace a bit, if she needed to, she could run away. Then she sensed it, these were no humans, she was being followed by demons. Two or three if she was correct. Kitsune began running. At one time, she could have taken them on no problem, but now, she was responsible for her child.

Too bad they were faster than her. One landed on each side of her. "What's a pretty, little demon like yourself doing in the human world all alone? You know, those humans can be pretty nasty."

He had one eye, green skin, and orange hair, not to mention his breath smelled awful. Kitsune curled her lip in disgust. "Believe me, humans are the least of my worries."

The ugly demon with bad breath grabbed her arm. "What? Trying to be smart with me? Let's show her what we think about girls with smart mouths."

Kitsune had a bad feeling about that and began to struggle. But they held her, and the leader grabbed the bottom of her mouth and held it open, he then grab her tongue and began to pull. She screamed the best she could, but it was hard when someone had your tongue. "You know, the best part of a human is their tongue, but demon tongue isn't that bad either." He laughed and pulled harder. Then suddenly, his hand went limp, and his head rolled to the ground.

"Let her go." Came a cold voice from behind.

The other two demons dropped her immediately and ran away, leaving their bosses body behind. Kitsune fell to the ground and winced as her head hit the concrete. She didn't even have time to think before she was jerked to her feet and whirled around. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Kitsune looked into the face she'd been longing to see. "Hiei." She gasped, and then without thinking she hugged him.

Hiei stiffened and then relaxed. "You never answered my question."

"Oh, just coming home from the movies. I was trying to give Takara and Kurama some alone time."

"I meant, what are you doing here in the human world?" He looked down at her.

"Well, shortly after we killed Karoshi, Takara and I moved here to learn to live on our own." She explained.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you there."

"Just around the corner in the apartment across from a home remedy shop."

They walked in silence, and a thousand questions and thoughts ran through Kitsune's mind. What was he doing here? Should she tell him about the baby? And a million others. Suddenly, a cramp went across her lower stomach. She stopped and held it. Hiei stopped and looked at her worried. "Are you ok?"

She was about to answer when another cramp hit her, doubling her over. This couldn't be good. What if she was having a miscarriage? Her eyes filled with tears. "Ok, please don't be mad, I was going to tell you as soon as I figure out what you were doing here, but I'm pregnant with your baby, and I think something's wrong." She said quickly. And then another pain hit her.

Hiei's eyes widened. "Pregnant?" Then it hit him that Kitsune was in serious pain. "What do I need to do?"

"Take me to the home remedy shop, a demon woman lives there, she'll know what to do."

Hiei picked her up in his arms, and ran towards the shop. He may not have gotten the reunion he'd been hoping for, but finding out he was going to be a father was enough to get him serious about their future. First, he had to ensure there would be one.

A/N: I know what you're thinking, that's not the I love you, I missed you teary reunion you were waiting for, but I liked this better…. A little less corny. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT KITSUNE! There, I disclaimed! Now, onto the story.

Chapter Three –Overprotective Demon Mate

Kitsune slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to see that she was in her bed. She was even more surprised to feel a hand on her head, smoothing her hair. She looked up, and saw Hiei, his back against the headboard, half asleep. She wasn't sure what had brought him back, but she was glad he was. She closed her eyes again and remembered the night before after he had saved her from that group of demons.

_Kitsune was panicked and worried about her baby, but it seemed that Hiei was ten times more worried, and he had just found out. When they had arrived at the shop, Kyoko had answered the door. She then ushered them up into her and her husband's apartment above the store. There, she had had Hiei lay her down on the couch and she began pulling out equipment the made Hiei and Kitsune's eyes go wide. "What the hell is that and what do you plan on doing with it?" Hiei asked staring at the odd machine._

_ "Well, I'm going to check and see how the baby is doing by running this across Kitsune's lower abdomen. It will not hurt her or the baby. I know, I was once a midwife for human women and demon women." She was untangling the cords of a plastic wand like thing that was connected to a screen._

_ Kyoko then squeezed some clear goo onto Kitsune belly and she gasped. "What? Did she hurt you?" Hiei asked, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword._

_ Kitsune looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "No, it was cold." _

_ "Oh." He relaxed for a moment but that was it. When Kyoko touched the wand thing to Kitsune's stomach, and pictures began to show on the screen, Hiei began to pace, and every time Kyoko made the slightest of noises, Hiei glance at the screen quickly, and ask "What?" in a worried voice. Kitsune was worried that he was going to walk a hole into the floor if he kept it up._

_ Finally, Kyoko turned off the machine, and handed Kitsune a towel to wipe her stomach off. "Well, the baby is fine, just a little stressed. I think that maybe you shouldn't work for me. It seems to be having an effect on the baby. Because you are so small, you're at risk for more problems. Also, no more walks alone in the park." She gave Kitsune a stern look, who looked back sheepish._

_ "Don't worry about that, she will not be going anywhere alone from now on. I'll be here to keep a close eye on her." Hiei told both women._

_ Kitsune looked at Hiei shocked, while Kyoko smirked. Hiei was protective, he was going to be just like her husband, and he would probably end up annoying her. A very dangerous thing to do with a pregnant demon. "Well, that's good to hear. Now, about your pay, I will gladly continue to pay you, until Hiei can find some way to make money."_

_ "I already have an idea." Hiei informed. "I just need to talk to Kurama."_

_ "Good to hear. Now, take her home, and put her to bed. I'll be over in the morning to check you one more time."_

_ The two headed over across the street, and up to the apartment. They walked in and fell out laughing when they caught Kurama and Takara making out. They laughed even harder when Kurama jumped from the couch like a guilty teenager caught by his parents. Both were blushing. "Kitsune, I didn't expect you back so soon. I- Hiei? What are you doing here?" Takara looked from Kitsune, to Hiei, and then back._

_ "I came to find Kurama, and found Kitsune instead… I think I got the better deal." Hiei joked._

_ Kurama, Takara, and Kitsune stared at him. He made a joke… Hiei made a joke. Ok, he had finally lost it. Getting annoyed by all the stares, Hiei grabbed Kitsune's hand. "Come on, that woman said that you needed to get to bed. Kurama, I've got something I want to talk to you about tomorrow." And the two walked to Kitsune's room._

_ Hiei put her to bed, and climbed in beside her. "I came back to ask you something, and finding out about the baby makes me want to ask more." He looked into her eyes. "Kitsune, will you be my mate?"_

_ Kitsune gasped. He was asking her to be his mate. Wife was one thing, but mate was a whole different level. With a wife, you get tired of them, you get rid of them, but a mate, once you got them, you're stuck with them. "I- I… yes." She whispered._

_ Hiei kissed her forehead. "Thank you. Now, you need to go to sleep." And with that, the two snuggled up in the covers and went to sleep._

"What are you thinking about?" Hiei asked, interrupting Kitsune's small flashback.

"Last night."

"Mmhm. What about last night?"

"Oh, all of it. Speaking of," She looked up at him. "What's your plan for money that includes Kurama?"

"Well, I was thinking that he, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I could open a martial arts school. I'll teach them the art of the katana, Kurama will teach them to not only fight, but to also understand their opponents, and Yusuke and Kuwabara will handle the actual fighting, including some street style fighting." Hiei explained getting a little excited. "And we can offer our services to demons and humans."

"That's a great idea! That will be the perfect way to make it easier for demons and humans to coincide together." She kissed him. "I knew I liked for some reason."

Hiei glared at her, and then tackled her tickling her. "No! Hiei, no, please don't!" She laughed. "Oh please, stop, haha, please, hehe, you can't do that! I'm pregnant!"

He stopped, and looked down at her stomach worried. "It didn't hurt the baby did it?"

Kitsune laughed and shook her head. "No, it was just my way to get you to stop, and now, I'm go to go into the living room because I know you'll never act like that in front of people." And she got up and quickly made her way into the living room. Hiei followed, but when he saw Takara and Kurama, he put on his normal façade. Both smiled. "Morning Hiei."

"Hn."

"So, did you guys fix breakfast?" Kitsune asked sniffing the air.

"Yeah, for us." Takara said. Kitsune pouted. "Just kidding, it's on the stove." Kitsune clapped and ran into the kitchen.

"So, Hiei, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kurama asked.

Hiei then began to explain his idea to Kurama. Both he and Takara listened intently. Kitsune came back into the living room with a full plate and watched for Kurama's reaction.

"Well, Hiei, it seems that you have given this a lot of thought, and I think it's a good idea. If you want, we can go downstairs, and pitch it to Yusuke. He should be home." Kurama said truly interested.

"You mean he lives in this building?" Hiei asked. "Please don't tell me Kuwabara lives in this building as well."

Kitsune laughed. "No, he lives down the street."

"Well, we might as well have Yusuke call him, so we don't have to explain it twice." Kurama suggested logically.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go." Hiei said, not thrilled about the idea of seeing Kuwabara again. He kissed Kitsune and Kurama kissed Takara and then the two left.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. Apparently, it couldn't wait. "So, how about we hang those drapes?" Kitsune suggested and then they both laughed.

"How about later?" Takara asked. "I really don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Yeah, sure, at this rate though we'll never get them hung."

Takara groaned. "Ok, ok, I promise, this afternoon we'll hang them."

"Alright, deal. Let's just watch a movie then."

"Oh! How about Look Who's Talking?" Takara smiled evilly.

Kitsune gave her a look. "Sure why not?"

They put the movie in and right in the beginning credits Takara began to make fun. "EW! I wonder if that's what we really look like on the inside." She said as the egg on the screen made its way down the fallopian tubes.

Kitsune rolled her eyes, laughing slightly. "Probably, they just can't put a bunch of untrue things on the television."

Then the scene where the sperm were swimming came on and Takara fell out laughing. "Do you think Hiei's swimmers were talking when they made their way to your egg?" She started laughing hysterically.

Kitsune glared at her friend. "I doubt it… that's not really that realistic."

At the look on Kitsune's face, Takara laughed more. Kitsune glared again, and Takara tried to hide her laughter, watch the movie. She was able to keep her mouth shut, for a while, but then as she watched the baby talking in the mother's womb, she couldn't help it. "Kitsune, do you think your baby can talk right now?" She snuck over by Kitsune, and leaned down close by Kitsune's stomach. "Hello, Baby, can you talk? Huh, can you hear me right now?"

"Takara!" Kitsune laughed. "Even if the baby could talk, it wouldn't reply back."

Takara made a pouty face. "Fine! I won't talk to your snobby baby."

Kitsune's mouth opened wide in shock. "My baby is not snobby! My baby is sweet!" She exclaimed rubbing her belly.

"You don't know anything about that kid." Takara whispered dramatically. "He could be plotting against the world there in your womb. We don't know. I mean, he is Hiei's child."

At Takara's serious face, Kitsune fell out laughing. "Ok, yeah, my unborn child is plotting against the world."

She looked around suspiciously. "Shhh, he could be listening." Takara joked, pointing at Kitsune's stomach.

Kitsune laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, ok, now let's just finish the movie."

An hour later, they finished the movie and decided to hang the drapes. Problem was, they had really high windows. So, Takara had to stand on a chair. However, she was still not tall enough. So, then Kitsune climbed onto her shoulders. They were finally tall enough, but a little wobbly. Kitsune held the drapes in her arms and was directing Takara. "A little to the left, now a little to the right, perfect!"

Both were so preoccupied with the drapes that they never heard Hiei and Kurama enter the apartment. Hiei saw what they were doing and lost his temper. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

However, this was the wrong thing to do. Startling Takara, she lost her balance on the chair, which in turn caused Kitsune to lose her balance. Kitsune fell from her friend's shoulders, but luckily Hiei caught her. Takara regained her balance and hopped down from the chair. "Whoo, good catch Hiei!"

Hiei glared at her, and then proceeded to check Kitsune to make sure she was alright. Once he found out she was fine, he then turned his glare on her. "What did you think you were doing up there?"

"Hanging drapes." Kitsune stated plainly, not one but fazed by his glare.

"Did you not stop to think you might have fallen? You could have seriously hurt yourself and the baby." Hiei scolded.

This time it was Kitsune's turn to glare. "Do you think I don't know what I can and cannot do? Do you think I'm too stupid to know what will and will not hurt my baby? I had no intention of falling, and if you had of yelled, Takara wouldn't have lost her balance and I wouldn't have lost mine! So, do not yell at me and act like I'm the one who is at fault. Anyone with any kind of sense would have known not to yell!" And with that, she stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door.

Hiei winced as the door slammed. There was an awkward silence, and then Takara and Kurama made their way to the door. "Well, we've got to go do that thing that we were going to do." Takara said awkwardly and they quietly slipped out of the door.

Hiei walked over to the bedroom door and tapped lightly. He received no answer. He tried to open the door, but she had locked it. "Kitsune, please open the door. I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to insult you. I didn't think before I spoke."

"Just go away, Hiei. I don't want to see you or talk to you. You've hurt my feelings."

His heart wrenched at the sadness in her voice. He was still getting used to his feelings, and was caught off guard by how much her sadness affected him. He laid his ear on the door to listen. He could hear her crying. Hiei couldn't stand it; he had to find a way to get in there. He looked at the edge of the door and used his sword to pry opened the door. After a little wiggling of the sword, the door opened and he walked into the room.

Kitsune was on the bed, curled into a ball, crying. Pain went through his heart as he saw his mate crying because of him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. He reached out his hand to touch her, but she pulled away. "Don't."

Hiei climbed farther onto the bed. "Please, Kitsune, I'm sorry. I was just so scared when I saw you that I didn't even think before I spoke, and said a lot of things I didn't mean. Please, just let me hold you, and make it up to you."

She rolled over, and looked at him, tears still falling down her face. "What you said made me feel like you didn't think I was smart enough to know what was good and bad for my child. That maybe I wasn't ready to be a mother. Well, there may be a lot of things I don't know, but I know how to be a mother." She sat up staring Hiei in the eyes. "I don't know what it is, but it's like my body already has the instructions, and my brain is reading the signal. It's almost like I've already done it before."

"I believe you, and I am so sorry I yelled at you." He reached over and pulled her into his arms. "You are going to be the best mother this child could have." He kissed her and then helped her stand up with him. "Now, let's go into the living room, and I'll tell you about the plans Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I came up with."

"Alright, you over protective twit." She joked, and then laughed at the look Hiei gave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Baby Flutters

A couple of months had pasted, the guys' project was underway, and Kitsune was beginning to show. Genkai had located a perfect spot for their fighting school, and they were excited to get the paper work started to begin work on their business. They had contacted many merchandise shops for equipment, and they were in touch with an advertising business. Things were well on their way, and the guys were anxious to get started training people.

Kitsune was happy that she was beginning to show, but then she was also upset about it. None of her clothes fit anymore, and it was very aggravating. She had tried on her fourth outfit that day and it didn't fit either. Her belly peeked through her shirt, and her pants wouldn't button. She sighed frustrated and flopped down onto her bed. She'd just wear her pajamas all day, and look like an idiot. She sat up and looked down at her stomach. Her lip began to tremble. She was really emotional lately.

Hiei came into the room. He saw her face and was worried. "Kitsune? What's wrong?"

That was all he had to say, and Kitsune broke down and began to cry. "My clothes won't fit, I've tried on everything and the only thing that I can wear is my pajamas and- and I'm fat!" She started sobbing.

He stared at Kitsune for a minute and then pulled her into his arms. "Well, you knew it was going to happen, so I don't understand why you are so upset."

Kitsune pushed him away and glared at him. "You don't understand why I'm so upset? Um, let's see. I can't fit my clothes, and I don't really have the money to buy new ones!"

"Well, the training school will be open soon. We've all got to take some kind of test to get a license next week, but after that we can start letting people in. And then we'll make some money, and we can get you some new clothes." Hiei said to her awkwardly.

"Ok, that sounds good." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She then looked at Hiei and pouted. "Hiei, I want some ice cream."

"Ok, that's fine; I can get you some out of the kitchen." He replied getting up.

Kitsune grabbed his hand and looked at him sheepishly. "I don't want that kind. I want a triple chocolate swirl with nuts, cherries, and pineapple from that ice cream stand on the corner." She pouted. "Pwease."

Hiei sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah, I'll go get you some ice cream, do you want anything else while I'm out?"

Kitsune shook her head and Hiei head towards the ice cream shop.

The next week the school opened and everything was once again running smoothly. The guys were really excited, especially since they already had ten students booked. Kitsune had finally gotten some maternity clothes, but her mood swings were just getting worse. Her hormones were going rampant over her emotions, and majority of the time, Hiei was afraid to say anything to her in fear that it would cause her to break down into tears.

Kitsune had also began collecting items for the baby's room, including paint and decorations. Hiei wasn't exactly thrilled about either. She had chosen a pale green color with decorations of a garden claiming that it was neutral for a boy or girl.

Hiei held up a paint brush and scowled. "Why this color?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Because it's bright and pretty."

He grimaced at the words bright and pretty. "Ugh, why? Why does it have to be bright and pretty?"

"Because the baby's mind will be developing as soon as it is out of the womb, and I want him or her to always be in a good mood, if we use dark depressing colors, he or she may always be cranky." She then smirked. "Like you."

Hiei glared at Kitsune. "I am not cranky."

"Yes you are. You are always in a bad mood."

"No I'm not, I am simply being menacing."

Kitsune fell out laughing. "Menacing! Yeah, ok! Just like a scary teddy bear." She threw her head back and laughed some more.

"Fine, if that's what you think of me, then you can paint the room by yourself." With that he threw the paint brush back into the bucket and stormed.

Kitsune stared after him, her lip trembling. "I was… only joking." She whispered, and sat with the paint brush in her hand and cried.

Later that day, Hiei came back to the apartment feeling guilty. He really shouldn't have stormed out like he had. It was really quiet. He walked into the nursery and felt even guiltier. Not a single wall had been painted, and all the stuff had been packed away.

Hiei stepped out of the nursery and continued towards the bedroom. Kitsune was asleep on the bed, but he could see the evidence of tears on her face. He softly touched her face, and then quietly made his way back towards the nursery.

Two hours later, Kitsune woke up. At first she was confused as to why she was asleep in the middle of the day, but then she remembered Hiei stomping out on her. She bit her lip and shrugged. What could she do about it? She climbed out of the bed, and walked out into the hallway where she was assaulted by the smell of paint.

Kitsune, knowing there was paint in only one room of the house, walked into the nursery. She gasped when she saw the walls of the nursery painted the bright green she had bought. "You were right." Came a voice from behind her. She whirled around, and found Hiei standing in the doorway. "The color does look great in here. Our baby will definitely be happy."

Kitsune's eyes began to fill with tears, and her lip trembled. "You did this for me?" She whispered. Hiei nodded and gathered her in his arms. "You really like it?"

"Yeah, and you were also right when you called me cranky. I shouldn't have stormed out like that, I was acting like a brat." She giggled and then gasped. "What? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "The baby' fine. He just moved!" She exclaimed grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked excitedly. But then his question was answered. The baby moved again, and the couple shared a kiss. "I guess you really were right." She gave him a confused look. "The color really does make the baby happy."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Rescuing Mommy

The months passed and Kitsune's due date grew closer. Soon, she and Hiei returned to Master Gyro's home so they could be near a demon doctor that could deliver the baby. Because of her small stature, the doctor had recommended that she spend the majority of her time in bed or on a couch. This greatly irked Kitsune. She wanted to be out and moving, but she wasn't allowed any farther than the garden.

She was also told that she was not to use any of her powers. So, until the baby was born, she was just a short girl with fox ears and a tail. Waddling out to the garden, she sighed frustrated. They wouldn't even allow her to go and sit by the pond. It was a short distance down the path from the garden. It wasn't as if, if she went into labor, she'd be that far away and couldn't get back.

Making up her mind, Kitsune decided that she was grown and she could make her own decisions. Continuing down the path, she made her way to the pond. Upon reaching her destination, Kitsune slowly sat down. She then struggled to bend forward and reach into the water. Taking the water on her hand, Kitsune rubbed behind her neck to cool off. It was a very warm day and it felt great to stick her feet in the water.

Her favorite spot had always been this pond. Whatever the problem, Kitsune knew that a few minutes at the pond would ease her mind. At the moment, she was worried that she didn't have what it took to be a good mother. She had been young when her parents had brought her to Gyro's place, and he had been more of a mentor than a parent. She had never seen real parenting, and she wasn't sure if she'd know what to do when the time came.

Lying back gently, Kitsune stared up at the clouds. A calming effect for most people, it was just making her antsy. However, she had been feeling restless all day and she wasn't quite sure why. It could possibly be that she had been cooped up in that house for a week. But for some reason, Kitsune didn't think that that was the problem. She just had this awful feeling that something bad was going to happen.

The wind blew. Kitsune closed her eyes, breathed deep, and savored the feeling that washed over her as the scent of the breeze, pond, and forest filled her nostrils. She was a tad tired after her journey to the pond, so she decided that a small nap wouldn't hurt. Keeping her eyes closed, Kitsune relaxed and let all thoughts leave her mind as she drifted off.

She hadn't been asleep long when a shadow came over her. Sensing a change, Kitsune slowly opened her eyes. There was a person standing above her, but she couldn't make out the face so she blinked to clear her eyes. Once her eyesight had cleared, Kitsune gasped as she recognized the figure above her.

"Hello again, Kitsune."

Hiei entered the cottage and called out for Kitsune. He didn't get a reply. Again he called out to her, and again nothing. Figuring she was out in the garden, Hiei made his way through the house and out into the garden. "Kitsune! Where the hell are you? Didn't the doctor say you needed to stay close to the house?" Again no reply.

Becoming worried, Hiei started down the path continuous calling her name. Hearing a scream, Hiei paused as his blood turned cold. He then began running toward the direction of the screaming praying to any god that would listen that it wasn't Kitsune. Rounding the corner, Hiei stopped dead in his tracks as he set his eyes a person he never believed he'd see again.

"Karoshi!" He exclaimed as familiar red eyes met his. "But how?"

"You don't really think you could have killed me with that ridiculous sword of yours, do you?" He asked. "I collapsed the cave so I could escape and have enough time to regain my strength. And I'm sure you can tell that it worked perfectly, and now, I am here to kill the little pest that caused it." He turned and Kitsune was being held tightly in his other hand unconscious.

"Kitsune!" Hiei exclaimed as he ran forward and tried to rescue Kitsune from Karoshi.

Karoshi easily dodge him and laughed. "Ah, sweet love, and they were starting a family." He laughed cruelly as he rubbed Kitsune's belly. "But I must be going now that I have what I came for." And with that he disappeared with Kitsune.

Hiei stared at the spot where he disappeared. He couldn't breathe; he felt as if someone had taken his heart from his chest and stomped on it. The two most important people in his life had just been taken by a demon that wanted them all dead. He hadn't even met his child yet, and he may never have the chance. Turning on the spot, Hiei ran back towards the cottage.

Reaching the garden, Hiei began to yell for Master Gyro. Gyro came hobbling from the house. "What is it? What is all this yelling about?"

"Karoshi is back! He has Kitsune!"

Gyro came to a stop and stared at Hiei. "But how? I thought you all said you killed him!"

"Apparently not; he somehow escaped the cave and was able to rejuvenate over the months." Hiei replied testily. "I have to get Urameshi and the others; we have to find him somehow. Kitsune is so close to her due date, and there is no telling what he will do to her." Pausing and taking a deep breath to hold his tears at bay, Hiei continued. "I finally have someone important in my life, someone I care about and someone who cares about me, and I can't lose her. I can't lose my family before I even have it."

With an understanding gaze, Gyro nodded. "Follow me." He gestured towards a door on the side of the cottage that Hiei had never noticed. Hiei frowned, but followed. Gyro entered the room and at first Hiei was convinced it nothing more than a broom closet, but then Gyro clapped his hands, and the room was filled with light by a million candles. "I haven't used this in years because it really drains me and I'm not as strong as I once was, but two young lives are at stake, so I am willing to make the sacrifice."

Not understanding what the old man was talking about and feeling frustrated about being held back, Hiei lashed out slightly. "Is there a point to this or can I go?"

Gyro glared, and pointed to a small fountain in the corner. He then walked towards. Hiei followed. Looking into the water, Hiei was shocked to hear murmuring voices from the water, and faint shadows of millions of people. Closing his eyes and concentrating, Gyro waved his hands over the water and the shadows began to swirl quickly. Gyro then began to chant quietly. Suddenly the shadows stopped swirling, and began to zoom into a picture. Hiei was staring down at a thick forest path. The shadows then began to lead them down the path. The picture then focused on two figures. Hiei recognized them immediately. It was Kitsune and Karoshi. She was trying to fight back but he was just too much for her. They were at the base of a gigantic tree. Knocking three times in a specific rhythm, the bottom of the opened and Karoshi dragged Kitsune down into the tree.

Just as suddenly as it started, the shadows again began their swirling, and then settled into calm floating, just as they had been found. Gyro then collapsed onto the floor. Hiei knelt down beside the old man. Lifting him up, Hiei carried him into the house and laid him on the sofa. Gyro then opened his eyes. "He has taken her to the same forest in the demon world that you first fought him in, but as you saw the vision, he has created a new lair in the large tree near the center of the forest. Assembly the team, and hurry quickly to her. I will be fine, just leave me here."

Nodding his head, Hiei ran out and made his way towards the portal to the human world. Once in the human world, Hiei immediately made his way to their old apartment. Kurama and Takara had been staying there while he and Kitsune were in the Spirit World. Also there was the fact that Yusuke also lived in the same building and there was a big chance that Kuwabara would also be there. If not, however, Kuwabara didn't live that far away.

Running up the stairs, Hiei burst into the apartment silently praying that Kurama and Takara were decent. Jumping up, the two stared at Hiei as if he had lost his mind. "Is there as reason you just tore the door off the hinges?" Takara yelled angrily. She then paused and her eyes widened in shock. "OH! Is Kitsune having the baby?"

Hiei shook his head. "Karoshi is back and he's kidnapped Kitsune. I know where he has taken her, but I'm going to need everyone's help to get her back."

Admitting that he needed help was a big step for Hiei, and Kurama stared at his friend in shock. "Then we need to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. They should be downstairs, but if not, they are definitely at the arcade."

Nodding, Hiei rushed out of the room, Takara and Kurama following him. Again, he didn't knock; he just burst into the room. However, Yusuke and Kuwabara did not jump up; they were too engrossed in whatever game they were playing. "Hey!" This got their attention. Turning around, both looked confused at how the others had gotten into the room. Before they even had a chance to speak, Hiei interrupted them. "Karoshi's back. He's kidnapped Kitsune and taken her to the demon world. I need everyone's help to get her back." And with that he turned and hurried out of the room. The other's followed without question.

Kitsune slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and tried to figure out where she was. It looked as if she were underground. As she went to move her arms to wipe her eyes, they wouldn't budge. Looking up, she found that her arms were shackled to the platform she was leaning on, as were her feet. There was no one else in the room, but she had this feeling as if someone were watching her. She remembered the events back at Gyro's, but after her capture, things were blurry.

A sharp pain ran across her lower abdomen and in her lower back. Biting her lip, Kitsune tried not to moan aloud in pain. She couldn't possibly be going into labor now, could she? That would be her luck wouldn't it. If she was, she had to remain calm and not let on to Karoshi that she was. For some reason unknown to her, Karoshi was very interested in her child.

Breathing slowly, Kitsune was able to fight away the pain. Suddenly, the platform she was on began to lower back, and Kitsune soon found herself lying on her back. Trying not to show her fear, Kitsune looked up obstinately at Karoshi. He had taken so much from her, but her pride and her baby would not be one of the things he took.

Smiling cruelly, Karoshi leaned over Kitsune and put his hands on her swollen stomach. Kitsune wanted to slap that smile right off his face and cut his arms from his body for touching her. It made her sick to think he was so interested in her child. She didn't even want to think about what he wanted to with her baby.

"You do realize that you are soon going to birth, a very strong A class demon. You and your mate are both very strong yourselves, but your child will even surpass the two of you." Karoshi whispered into her ear. "And when this child is born, I am going to kill, and raise him or her as my own. And then when the time comes and the child is old enough, we will take over the human world. What do you think about that?"

"You sick bastard! You will never get your hands on my baby, and you'll never even live long enough to see him born! Believe me, I'm sure Hiei and the others are on their way to find me now!"

"Yes, most likely they are, but the chances of them finding you are slim." He grabbed her face. "We are completely hidden underground." He pushed her face away. "Now, why don't you just rest, so that my future minion will be born perfectly healthy." He then turned and left the room.

Another contraction rippled across her abdomen, but she didn't let it show. She had to figure out a way to get out, even if it meant using her powers, she had to get out. She couldn't let this monster have her baby, and if what he said was true, Hiei and the others may not make it before the baby arrived. Concentrating her energy on shackles on her wrists and ankles, Kitsune tried to escape from her prison.

Once more in the forest that he first met Kitsune, Hiei was assaulted by how worried he was over finding her. He had never worried over anyone before and it was killing him, but it was also driving him on. He had to save his mate, and his child. They were his life and soul. He had always been a loner but from the first day that he had met her here in this forest, something about Kitsune stirred him. And now that the situation was presenting itself, he didn't think he could live without her.

The tree was somewhere near the center of the forest, and they were approaching that area. "The tree should be somewhere around here. It's possibly the biggest tree in the forest and it has a huge hole at the base of it. Keep your eyes open for it."

His heart jumped as his eyes landed on an enormous tree trunk. Looking up, the tree stood at least ten feet taller than the others, and looking down; it was at least twenty feet wider than the others. It also had the hole at the bottom which signified that this was their tree. Signaling for everyone to be quiet and to follow him, they made their way into the cavern.

Knowing that Karoshi took as many precautions as possible to know about intruders, the gang took as much time as they could and refrained from talking. They didn't want to blow their cover like last time. After a few minutes of walking, it was becoming obvious that Karoshi didn't have an army like last time.

However, as they entered what appeared to be a throne room, they realized that they had assumed wrong. As soon as they entered the room, they were swarmed by at least fifty demons. Although he still had his army, it wasn't composed with as strong of demons as last time. They quickly fought their way through the small army, as made their way forward.

"Ah, I see that Kitsune was correct. You all did find your way here." Karoshi said as he appeared from around the throne.

"Well, you could possibly believe I'd leave her with you." Hiei said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, well, since you're here maybe I should let you see where your darling mate has been staying."

Leading them into the next room, he indicated towards the platform on the other side of the room. However, when he didn't get the reaction he had expected, he turned and looked at the platform, where he discovered it was empty. "Where the hell is she?"

"Here I am." Kitsune said from behind him and then hit him in the head with the shackles that were once connected to her wrists.

Karoshi held his head, and Kitsune ran to Hiei. Straightening back up, blood running down his face, Karoshi charged towards Kitsune, but Hiei pulled out his sword and pushed her behind him. "Please, don't tell me you're going to use that little sword on me again. As I recall, it didn't work last time, so why would it work this time?"

Smirking, Hiei threw down his sword. "You're right, that sword didn't kill you last time." He began roll up his sleeves. "But you see, I have been alone all my life. I was a fire apparition born to an ice apparition, I was also a male born to an all female colony, and thus I was thrown away as a baby. I've always taken care of myself and only myself, but since I've met Kitsune, that's all changed and I don't plan to go back to the way things were before. I haven't used this technique in years, but I love Kitsune and what you did was unforgivable." Hiei's arm was full exposed and jagan eye was wide open. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Karoshi's eyes widened in shock and Kitsune and the others hid as the dragon over took Karoshi. Disintegrated, there was no possible way Karoshi was going to be able to come back this time. Hiei collapsed to the ground exhausted, but they had no time to hesitate. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame was causing the cavern and the tree to collapse around them.

Kurama pulled Hiei to his feet and they all ran as fast as they could. Reaching the outside of the tree, the group stopped and turned around, and watched as the huge tree collapsed. Kitsune then dropped to her knees holding her stomach. She had probably been in labor for a good few hours. Hiei rushed to her side in spite of his lack of energy. "The baby's coming Hiei; he's been coming for awhile. And I think when I used my powers, it may have progressed my labor a bit." She grimaced as another pain hit. "I think this is it; I think it's time for me to push!"

A small look of fear crossed Hiei's face at the thought that he was going to have to deliver his baby. "Well, then should I take a look and see if I see the baby's head?" He asked unsure. Kitsune gave a small nod, and Hiei first glared at everyone to turn around, and once they had, Hiei lifted Kitsune's skirt and then removed her panties. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but he was sure he would recognize a head if he saw one. And sure enough when he looked, he could see the top of the baby's head.

Taking off his shirt, he quickly laid it down underneath Kitsune where the baby would come out. He then asked the other guys to remove their shirts. He wasn't sure how much covering a small baby would need but he wanted to be sure he had enough. Taking Kitsune's hand, he gave it a quick kiss and then returned to his position between her legs. Takara was up by Kitsune's head, giving her support and coaching her. "Ok, Kitsune, I don't really know what we're supposed to do here, but I would guess that on the next contraction you need to push." Hiei said shakily. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

Kurama smiled at his friend reassuringly. "I was at the delivery room when my mom's friend had her baby. I'll help when you need me too. But I would say that you instincts are leading you on well."

Kitsune screamed slightly as her next contraction hit her, and then she began pushing. Hiei was shocked that the baby's head actually moved a little. As the next contraction came, Kitsune did the same, and soon after a few more contractions Hiei was holding his screaming son. He felt his eyes fill with tears and he wasn't sure what this emotion was but it was overwhelming him. "It's a boy." He croaked out as he still looked down at his son in awe. He then wrapped the baby in the extra shirts as Kurama help Kitsune deliver the afterbirth. Hiei then brought the baby to Kitsune who also had tears in her eyes.

"We have a son." She whispered as she stared down at the baby. He had a little tuft of black hair and a black fox tail, but normal ears. He was a perfect little mix of them both. Hiei just nodded afraid he would show too much emotion. "We should probably try to get back to Master Gyro's now. The baby probably still needs to be checked out." Nodding, Hiei picked her up, and they all made their way back.

Once they were back at Gyro's and Kitsune and the baby had both been checked out, Hiei sat next to the bed that Kitsune was lying in as she held their son. "We're going to have to come up with a name for him now." Kitsune said quietly.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could just call him baby for the first year." Hiei teased.

Kitsune snorted with laughter. "I don't think that would be a good idea. How about Karoshi?" She joked back.

Hiei scoffed. "Oh yes, son, you named after the demon that almost killed your mother."

"I still can't believe I gave birth in a forest. Maybe we should name him after something in the forest."

"No, no I don't think I would like that."

"Well, you're just too picky."

"Me? I was perfectly content calling him Baby."

The two shared a laugh at their bickering. "We're a perfect little family, aren't we?" Kitsune asked quietly.

Smiling, Hiei kissed her temple. "Yeah, but I know something that will make us even more perfect." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Now, I know that this is generally a human ritual, but I figured that since we'll be living in the human world it would only make sense." Opening the box he revealed a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filling with tears, Kitsune nodded. "Of course, I'll marry you." The two shared a kiss. She then let out a small laugh. "We kind of did it backwards. In the human world, they generally have the baby after they get married I believe. Not mention, I think you're trying to distract me from the fact that we still need to name our baby."

"Of course I'm not. I already have the perfect name, I was trying to lead you into thinking that I did not."

"What? Son?" She teased.

"No, Shuichi, after Kurama. That's his human name, and without his help we may have never gotten back together, not to mention I may not have had the nerve to deliver the baby. He's also the best friend I've ever had." Hiei said feeling a slight bit embarrassed at the sentiment of it.

"I think it's perfect. His name will have a real meaning behind it, and Kurama will be touched. And I agree with you, Kurama has been a big help throughout all of this." Kitsune said smiling at how sweet it was. "Now, I do believe that we have a wedding to announce and a baby to introduce officially with a name. Are you ready?"

"I'm definitely ready to start my life with you." Hiei said with a smile.

"You do know that Botan is out there just waiting to gush?" Kitsune asked with a smile. Hiei groaned as he opened the door to let the others meet his family.


End file.
